Like a Fool, I Fell in Love with You
by Estella.B.Darlington
Summary: Layla is one of eight, well nine kids as of recently. After moving back to the place she lived years ago, shes forced to go to school with the guy she hates more than anything. If she had to put up with Paul Woods one more day there would be hell to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Family is just accident... They don't mean to get on your nerves. They don't even mean to be your family, they just are.

- Marsha Norman

* * *

All humans want in life is simple; kiss, cuddle, have sex and eat strawberries, I thought miserably as I watched The Cosby show on my portable DVD player in the back of the minivan. We had been driving for days -litterally, to get to La Push Washington. Yeah, feel free to laugh, I did to everytime I heard the name. It was a small reservation on the other side of the country. We had family there, and lived there briefly when I was nine, but had visited each summer for a week from the time I was born until I was thirteen.

Now, eight years later, here I am stuck in the back of a van full of kids on our way to Washington from Ohio. Life was going swell before all this; I had friends, I was on the cross country team, doing well in school, and going into my junior year of high school. Then my idiot brother Elliot, followed by Josh, turns into the giant wolf in our back yard and my parents flip and ship us all the way out here. Yeah that's right I said giant wolf, that was the 'minor' detail my parents left out when they were always telling us about our heritage.

Turns out when we get pissed off we tend to change into giant puppies if we have the right genes. Real minor huh? I pushed myself into the corner as much as possible as one of my little brothers, Milo, wiggled in his seat. Once again, you heard me correctly, I did say one of my little brothers. I had two of them to be exact, although in total I had five brothers and two sisters. Yup all eight of us were pack in a van, well two vans. Mom took one with Elliot and Josh, you know since there the oldest obviously they need more space, well she thought so anyway and I took one with Aaron, Ace, Milo, Sophia and baby Fay.

I rolled my eyes as he tried to burp the alphabet, don't get me wrong I love my silbings, all seven of them but a car ride with them for this long was to much for my nerves to handle all at once. To top of this lovely ride with the youngest of the Powell family, I got to think or should I say over think about my enemy. The enemy, Paul freakin' Woods. He was the boy that did nothing but pick on me the short time I had lived down the road from him, and each of our fun filled family vacations to La Push. I was convinced his soul purpose in life was to terrorize me.

Week one that I had lived there, he managed to stick gum in my hair which forced me to cut not one or two but three inches off the bottom. He then; destroyed the majority of my toys single handedly, gave me a scar that is still very visible on my right foot, tricked me into eating a toothpaste filled oero, and ruined my school picture by pushing me in a mud puddle during recess. I couldn't stand the guy then, and I knew I'd never be able to stand in him the future. Who ever landed him was in for a lifetime of hell.

I turned off my dvd player and put it on the ground under my feet. The Huxtables were to peppy for me right about now. I could see dad in the front, tapping on the stiring wheel to Lady Gaga. He seemed to think if he listened, or attempted to listen to our 'hip' music, as he put it, other kids our age would see him as the 'hip' dad on the block, again all his words not mine. Sadly my dad was as dorky as dad came, but I loved him for it. "How much longer pops?" I called, hoping he could hear me over the crap that he was blasting. Lady Gaga wasn't exactly a musical goddess in my opinion, but I could stand her songs from time to time. Now, not being one of those times.

He looked at me through the rearview mirror and smiled, "Almost kiddo! Only ten more minutes" He yelled back over there hurrays my brothers and sister were screaming. I couldn't blame them, my butt was just as numb as theres were and I couldn't wait to get out to stretch. Fay, who was one an a half even realized this was a good thing. She spit her bippy out with a smile and giggled before trying to put it back in her mouth again. I laughed and helped her, she was cute.

Welcome to La Push passed us, I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or sad. A few more minutes until I was out of this car, so I could be happy but it was also the end of my peace, as far as peace goes being from such a big family, and happiness in general. I hoped out of my car moments later, breathing in the fresh air. That was one of the few things I missed about this place, apart from Paul it was how peaceful it was; it had a beautiful beach, large forests to hike through, and it was the greenest part of the U.S.A.

I looked up at our new home, it wasn't the same one we had years ago obviously since our family gained four more kids but it was going to be home. It was big, bigger then the one in Ohio that's for sure. White, with a red door and matching shutters. There was a huge tree that sat on the front lawn that Milo and Ace had started to climb. You'd think they'd be monkeys instead of wolves someday with the way those two were.

I walked inside, hoping to get to my room before the tweebs aka Elliot and Josh did. I had started calling them that after seeing an episode of Kim Possible with my little sister Sophia. Apparently she had twin dweebs in here family too, only hers were younger. Lucky her. I ran up the stairs, checking each room out quickly. I came to the conclusion the best place for me was the attic; Away from the rest of the kids, hidden compared to the rest of the rooms, and it had the coolest window view.

"MOM!" I screamed from the top floor. Let me explain before you think I'm some loud mouth, in order to get anything heard in a house filled with more then I'd say four children you had to scream. She came up the stairs carrying two boxes, one on top of the other. She put them both in the smallest room I had seen, I guessed it would be her study but knowing mom it could turn into anything.

"What?" She asked, hand on hip. The Tweebs probably gave her hell most of the way here, I suddenly felt happier knowing I was with dad during the long trip.

"Can I have the attic?" She gave me a look like I had five heads instead of one. I rolled my eyes, she should have known me better.

"The attic? What? Why?" She grabbed the little string leading to what I was sure to call my new room, and walked up the dusty steps. The floors creaked, and there were a few nails here and there but it wasn't to bad. It gave it personality as far as I was concerned. She let out a sigh, mission complete. The room was mine. "If you insist, but dad needs to fix it up some first..you'd have to talk to him about it..." She said smiling. We both know I was daddys little girl, being the first one after three boys.

We made our way down the steps and to the first floor of the house, all my brothers and sisters were standing the in middle of what was going to be our living room. My dad stood smiing, and pulled my mom into a hug. "How do you kids like it?" He said with a grin, we all nodded in approval. "Well go on, find your rooms" And they were off! It was like a race in our family, everyone wanted the biggest and best room and with so many people it was hard to give everyone just what they wanted.

I stayed behind, picking out your room before everyone had its advantages. Dad kissed mom, and they both giggled like teenagers, I thought it was cute how they were still lovey dovey with each other after all these years of marriage. "So what room did ya pick Lala?" He said, using one of my least favorite nick names but dad could call me just about anything with out me getting mad. Like I said, total daddys girl.

"The attic" I said smiling, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He knew it needed work since he was the one that found the house two months ago. He just nodded with a smile, I love that guy. I watched as he placed his hand on my moms stomach, both of them shared a smile like they knew something I didn't. Oh no. Not again. I just looked at them for a minute until mom chuckled.

"I guess the cats out of the bag" She whispered to my dad, knowing I could still hear her. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom's pregnant again," I yelled to the rest of the family. Elliot and Josh being the oldest, got to the bottom of the stair case first, sharing the same look.

"Seriously? We thought you" Elliot began.

"Were done having kids?" Josh finished. See? This is one of the many reasons I call them tweebs. It was freaky how they were able to finish each others sentences like that. Not even twins should be able to do that, yet there they were doing it on a daily basis. Weirdos.

I let out a sigh and nodded, "How far along are you?" I asked, rubbing her belly. As annoying as it was to keep adding to our family tree, I liked having babies around.

"I'm about three months"

"Three" Elliot started.

"Months?" Josh finished - again. There mouths both open.

"Stop that!" I said, patting my moms baby belly. "How long have you known sheesh" I mummbled, my hand on my hip. She just shrugged with a laugh, I took that as 'much longer than you guys'. I turned back to my brothers. "So are you two sharing a room or is someone else because I have mine already picked out" I said. I was not sharing my room this time.

"Were the oldest we don't have to share!" Josh said with a laugh. My mom stopped us before a fight broke out.

"I already picked out the babys room," She said, "It was the room I put those boxes in upstairs" Told ya she could make it into anything. "So everyone can have there own room" Well, that was easier than I thought.

"So what room did you pick?" He asked, I had out smarted him this time. We switched rooms a lot back at our old place, they always got the best rooms and I was always stuck with one of the kids. Not this time though. No, no dear brothers this time I have the room of all rooms.

"I'm taking the attic" I said with a smile, both smiles wiped off there faces as they started to stomp up the stairs, shoving one another and mummbling something about how the other should have thought of that idea first. Idiots. Just as I was about to turn back to my parents as ask when we'd know what sex the baby was there was a large bang above us, in one of the rooms, we could hear Milo saying oops as the rest of the kids laughed. My mom rushed up the stairs to see what they broke, or almost broke, this time.

Sometimes my family gives me a headache.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**This is the first chapter to my new story, I really liked writing this one. Not entirely sure why, but I did. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with these characters considering there are so many of them to play around with! I hope you enjoyed it there will be more posted soon, for now let me know what you think of this one :)**

**Incase you guys are wondering heres some info on the Powell kids!**

**Elliot and Josh are twins there eighteen  
Aaron is Seventeen  
Layla is Sixteen  
Ace is eleven  
Milo is eight  
Sophia is six  
Fay is one**

**So far these are the ages I've decided on, I haven't said all there ages in the story though so if I decide to change them I'll let you know!**

**Thanks for reading and please please please review. **

**- E.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"If there were no schools to take the children away from home part of the time, the insane asylums would be filled with mothers."

— Edgar W. Howe

* * *

This is NOT my reflection, I thought as I looked at my face in the bathroom mirror. I had a toothpaste mustache, red lipstick hearts on my cheeks, blue eyeshadow on my nose, and eye liner smiley faces on my forehead. This reeked of Milo.

I stomped into his room, he was curled up under his covers looking peaceful. Ace turned over on his matress, his room had been painted so he stayed with Milo for the night. He covered his mouth to stop from laughing. I shot a glare at him, knowing there was a good chance he either helped or egged our brother on as he did this to me. I creeped to the edge of his bed, making sure not to wake him before I attacked. In one quick motion I jumped on top of him, causing him to scream.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed picking up one of his pillows and hitting him over the head with it. "HOW DID YOU GET UP TO MY ROOM!" The string you had to pull to get to my stairs was to high up for him to reach, thats when I heard it. I heard the laughs of the real culprits. I spun around and looked at my brothers. "This is what you do to me while I sleep Joshua?" He grinned. "Elliot?"

They stood, arms crossed, laughing at me. "It was to good to pass up" Josh said. "I mean look at you" I charged at him, pillow in hand and tackled him to the ground. I pulled Elliot down with us.

"Your suppose to be my BROTHERS! YOURS SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME" I shouted, I was pissed off. Usually I would hit them once or twice, wipe off whatever crap they put on me and I'd go back to my normal routine but today was different. Today I had to see Paul Woods. Today was going to be hell.

"What's happening?" Sophia mummbled, rubbing her eyes. I looked up and started laughing hysterically. She had a matching face on. Her little face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you laughin' at?" She asked looking at all of us rolling around. Her mouth became the perfect little 'o' as she realized what had to happen. They didn't decorate her often, but when they did it always took her a little longer to realize. She ran out of the bathroom as fast as she ran in with an angry face. "Look what you did to me!" She said, kicking Josh. "It's my first day of school!"

Tears filled her big eyes, she was always the emotional one. We were all convinced she'd grow up to be an actress. "Come here Soph, those big buttheads will pay" I said scooping my little sister up and bring her into the bathroom. "Now you guys have to wait for us to finish to get in here" I called out to the hallway. I knew they all had very small bladders and the morning time was always one big fight to get in the bathroom. They all groaned, and started to shout for mom who I knew would take our side.

I wiped everything off Sophias small face. We all take showers the night before school, if we took them in the morning we'd never make it on time. I braided her hair, tying them with ribbons to make her look extra special her first day of school and sent her on her way to get changed. I looked at my self in the mirror, I could go plain jane and hope to blend in with the rest of the students or I could start the year off with a bang. I thought about it for a moment, I wasn't usually one to go over the top the first day of school but what did I have to loose?

I put my make up on and curled my hair, pulling one side back behind my ear with a butterfly clip. I left the bathroom, smirking at the line of boys standing outside in age order. "Tomorrow there better not be anything on my face" I said with a laugh and made my way up to my room. I had my outfit picked out for weeks, but that was before I decided to dress up, that was before we even knew we were going to move back here.

I looked at myself in my long mirror. It wasn't that fancy; A black top with a pretty design down the front, dark, ripped skinny jeans and matching heels. I spun around, the heels were pretty much all I'd consider fancy since I was a sandles sort of girl. I through my back over my shoulder and grabbed my lip gloss before, carefully, making my way down my stairs. I almost broke my neck but I made it to the bottom. Sophia greeted me with a smile.

"You look like a princess" Her mouth hung open as she looked at me, princess? Well that's better than I usually look in the morning. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks Soph" I took her small hand in mine, "Give me a spin I wanna see what you and mom picked out" She twirled for me, batting her large brown eyes with a smile. She had on a red teddy bear dress, with shiney black shoes. I cringed looking at them, I had a pair just like them when I was her age. They were tight and I could never seem to break them in. "You look fabulous darling" I laughed and walked with her to breakfast.

The boys were ready and eating. They were all in practically the same thing, jeans, sneakers, and a shirt which happened to be the only difference in there outfits. I rolled my eyes, typical.

* * *

.

* * *

The local high school used to be an asylum. No one noticed the change. I rolled my eyes as I watched the boys near the entrance beat the crap out of each other. How did they find that fun? Aaron was a senior this year so we went in together. Elliot and Josh had already graduated but due to there freaky wolf gene, they agreed to coming out here to attend the local college. Apparently there was a 'pack' of wolves here, some of which we were related to that could help them through all of this.

I heard giggling from both sides of the hall ways as we walked to the main office. Aaron was suppose to change next and because of that he was getting the same body my older brothers have. Tall, muscular, tan, everything the average girl finds attractive. I raised an eyebrow, "Do they have to be so annoying?" I asked looking at him, he didn't seem to notice. He was the coolest of all my silbings, and my favorite if I had to choose. We got along the best and had the most in common. Personally I thought we should have been the twins in the family. He looked at me confused. I just laughed it off. "Nothing."

The lady in the main office gave us scheduales and maps and sent us off on our merry way. "98" I repeated to myself, looking at the map. You'd think going to a school this small would make it easier to find your locker, but apparently it wasn't. That or mine liked to hide from me.

"Well, well, well, I heard a rumor that my favorite cousin was moving back home but that couldn't be true. If she had she would have already came over for a visit!" I heard Jared say behind me. I turned around and leaped into his arms. "Hey Lala" He laughed, I smacked him on the shoulder. I hated that nick name. "Stop being so touchy" I looked at him, he was definitely one of those pack people that my parents were talking about.

"You grew like, five feet" I laughed looking at him, I was always the tall one. He was always the pip squeak. Times have definitely changed. "And I would have come over for a visit but we had to unpack first my dear cousin" I said smiling, thats when I noticed the girl at his side. She was cute, not overly gorgeous, not plain either. She was tiny, maybe five two, with hair she seemed to be using as curtains to cover her face. "Whos this?" I said giving her a wave.

Jared wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a big kiss on her cheek with a grin before starting. "This is my girlfriend Kim" He said proudly, it was cute how he acted with her. He seemed very, serious? I guess you could say. You could almost see a glow of happy beaming off the two of them. A group of guys came walking up, they were all just as large and resembled each other. My cousin looked at them, then back at me. "And these are the uh..guys.. your parents told you about" He said, so this was the famous pack I hear so much about.

"If it isn't Miss Layla" A chill went up my spine as he spoke. I rolled my eyes, I didn't even have to look up to tell you who it was, his voice may have gotten deeper but it was still the same old obnioux Paul I knew. I looked up with a glared, trying my best to scare him off before he could ruin my first day. I was prepared for a glare back, a smirk even, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

There he stood, mouth open slightly, eyes staring back at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, was this his new what of freaking me out? I glared at him just in case. "What are you looking at asshole?" I said. Score one Layla. He finally shut his mouth and looked away, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Thats right jerk, look away. Jared looked between the two of us, his eyes were huge.

"You" Was all he managed to get out at first. "And..oh god why" He said, slapping himself on the forehead. "Okay, you need to come to the bonfire tonight...your familys already coming but you really need to" He rushed out as the first bell rang. "Okay? I'll see you after school" He said kissing my cheek before running to his first class.

There I stood, alone in the middle of the hallway locker less. This was just dandy.

* * *

.

* * *

I walked to the rest of the party on the beach with Fay on my hip. Her little head was resting against my shoulder as she sucked my thumb. There were so many people here, young and old. Some kids were running around playing with each other, some older women sat on a log deep in conversation. Jared walked up to me with a smile. "So this is Fay?" He laughed, stroking the side of her face with his finger. She giggled and took it happily as a play toy. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and handed her over. She was getting big, and heavey so the weight off my hip felt great.

A beautiful woman came over to us with the warmest smile I'd ever seen. "Hello I'm Emily" She said holding her hand out for me to shake, which I took happily. She had the smallest baby bump starting to grow under her other hand that rested gently on the top of her stomach. "I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know you can take whatever you'd like on the food table" She said pointing to the long row of fold up tables on the other side of the beach. They were filled with food and drinks, I nodded with a smile before she left.

"She seems nice" I said outloud, I wasn't really talking to anyone but more to myself. I turned back to Jared who looked confused. He stood there bouncing the baby, and watching me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked "Do I have something on my face?" My luck the boys got me back for this morning. Jared just laughed.

"No, people usually freak out" Again, my eye brow was raised as I looked at him, hoping he'd explain. "You know about.." He raised his hand and touched the side of his face. "Her scars" I tried to think back to the woman standing in front of me just minutes before but I couldn't remember her scars. I just shrugged.

"I didn't notice"

"You didn't notice..." His voice trailed off like he didn't believe me.

"I don't know! Did you want me to or something?" I laughed.

"Nope" He shook his head with a smile. "Come on the storys are about to start" He said pulling me to a log where Kim was already sitting. Everyone gathered around the fire, it was amazing how many people were around me.

"Where do I begin!" An older man in a wheel chair laughed before starting his story.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**So I want to explain the whole her not noticing Emily's scars thing, when I saw the picture (and when I watched the movie) of Emily with her scars done I had no clue they were there! I didn't realize until someone pointed it out to me so I was like, well if there suppose to look like that (not that thats how I pictured them in my head) then maybe not everyone would notice? Who knows. Either way, she didn't so before anyone goes oh well thats ridiculous she totally would have noticed. I. Did. Not. haha so it can happen.**

**If the story seems like its going to fast cause I hopped in with the imprinting business right away i'm sorry! I have a plan though don't worry!**

**Anyway please review and tell me how its going and of course thanks so much to mchap04, Lady of Sign, and Marie Hughes for the reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"He who angers you conquers you."

-Elizabeth Kenny

* * *

The part I found most disappointing about my dream was the complete lack of dinosaurs. I mean, I was in a dinosaur musuem with everything but dinosaurs. Just as I went to ask my guide where they were my eyes opened revealing a huge group of people hovering over me with the same worried look. Jareds was the first face I recognized, next was Paul's. I frowned, the biggest frown I could muster. All the memories from tonight came rushing back, giving me a migrain. If I wasn't sure if Paul disgusted me before, I sure as hell knew now. He looked at me as if I were the only person there, at least that's how it was explained to me. I glared at him, hoping he would leave me alone from this point on.

"Layla? You okay?" Jared asked with a half smile. I nodded and sat up, every took there seats again on there logs. A few people through glances at me, I guess to make sure I was fine. Paul watched me from the opposite side of the fire, while his eyes never left me, mine never met his. Billy, the man in the wheel chair, had been explaining what imprinting was and why it was so important for me to know. That's when I passed out. "So, do you remember what we were saying?" Jared asked, watching me carefully.

"Yeah, this slim ball" I started, shoving my thumb in Pauls direction. "Imprinted on me" My stomach turned as I thought about what that meant; hes in love with me, hes my soul mate, I'm 'meant' to be with him. I rolled my eyes, this was completely ridicilous. In love with me? Whatever, that was his problem but I have a say in who is and isn't my soul mate. He is definitely not it, I mean come on he's not even my friend! I stood up, this was way to much for me to handle. "Well, I'm going home" Just as I was starting to leave a hand grabbed my wrist and spun around. Pauls eyes met mine.

"Please don't leave" He mummbled, letting his hand fall into mine which I imediately dropped. I laughed and turned back around. Who was he kidding? Some mutant crap in our blood makes him fall in love with me and I'm suppose to be fine with that? Yeah. Right.

"Lay, can't you please come over here and talk this over?" My mom spoke up.

"Yeah Lala, maybe if you two...chilled... you could work something out?" My dad, even in a time like this, tried his hardest to be seem cool. It was hard for me to continue walking away from the party.

"This is meant to be, it's going to happen either way" I heard a husky voice day, I spun around. I recognized him, Sam? I think that was his name. He was married to Emily. "You should try and accept it now" He tried to give me a small smile. I looked Paul in the eye, ready to give him a piece of my mind since he had no problem letting everyone defend him.

"Look, you guys can love him all you want" I said pointing to the dumbass at my right. "But I don't have to, it's my life and I can't stand him. Never have, never will. Maybe you'll teach the guys around here to be nicer to people so this doesn't happen again" Everyone looked at me, but no one said a thing. I'll take that as a 'We fully agree Layla, he was a total jerk to you and thats his problem.'

I walked all the way home, completely shocked by how my family took the news to my enemy falling in love with me. You'd think one of them would have defended me, instead it was Paul, Paul, Paul. Just a few minutes after walking through the door everyone else showed up. Elliot and Josh took Milo, Ace, Sophia, and Fay upstairs. Aaron stayed behind a little longer, "Sorry" He said sincerly and hugged me before following the rest of the kids.

"We know this whole wolf thing is new to you, it's new to all of us" My mom said, I could hear the anger in her voice start to build up. "But that is no way to treat that boy, he may have been mean to you back then but the past is that back Layla Anne!" She was raising her voice now. I sat on the couch taking anything she would throw at me, I was right either way. "I want you to apologize, and work something out with him that's final"

I laughed, a genuine laugh at that. "Are you kidding me mother? First of all I don't like him as a person. Period. Just because you want to believe in some Native American bullshit doesn't mean I have to" She shot me a glare.

"Language!" I rolled my eyes and continued.

"I'm not working anything out with him, I don't care if he has feelings for me I didn't ask for this" I stood up, shouting. She looked taken back, I never shouted at my parents but them defending him over me hurt me. My own parents took his side over mine and now my mother was trying to force me to give this guy a chance. "Did you ever think, well maybe Layla doesn't want to be with him? That she has a choice too?" She didn't look me in the eye. I stomped up the stairs, passing all the kids huddled in Joshes room. The door was open and they all sat quiet, clearly listening in on what was happening. "Let me guess, you guys don't care?" I asked eyeing my older silblings.

Josh looked down at Fay in his lap then back up at me, "You don't know what me and Elliot do" He started, this was the most serious I had ever seen him. "You don't see the things we do" What was he talking about? See the things he does? "We can read each other thoughts, we can see each others memories when were wolves"

"And?" I said, hand on hip.

"Imprinting is really strong Lay, he really does love you"

"Oh yeah, thanks Josh! You know what your just like them" I said shaking my head, then continued to my room. I stomped up my stairs and pulled them up, hoping they wouldn't come up to try and talk things out. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Soft squeaks came from the cage sitting next to my bed. I looked up, my guinea pig Norman sat, pressed up against the glass. "Are you going to tell me how I should love Paul too?" I mummbled, before picking him up out of his cage and placing him on my beg.

"Talking to Norm again?" I heard Aaron call up as he climbed my stairs. He hekd his hands in the air, as if surrendering with a laugh. "I brought food" He sat down on the end of my bed, handing me a huge bowl of my favorite chocolate ice cream. "I just wanted you to know, I defended you back there"

I looked up, mouth open, about to take my first bite. "You did?" He nodded with a smile, petting Normans back who squeaked happily. I crossed my legs, getting comfortable before he started to explain.

"Well I understand both sides" He started, thats what I liked about Aaron he really thought about things from everyones point of view before forming an opinion about something. "I really do think Paul loves you, from what I hear anyway, but it's stupid to assume that the feelings would be mutual"

"Fank Ew!" I mummbled through a mouth full of ice cream. I swallowed, giving myself a brain freeze and continued. "I'm allowed to choose who I love!" Aaron nodded, I could see the word but written all over his face.

"But" And there it was. "That doesn't mean this whole imprinting thing doesn't exsist, it does, and it hurts him to think that he hurt you and you don't love him because of it" I shrugged.

"Good" Aaron chuckled and kissed my head.

"Whatever you say sis, enjoy the ice cream" He said, smiling and he walked down my stairs and pushed them back up leaving me to think.

* * *

.

* * *

I stayed hidden in my room the rest of the weekend, Aaron brought me food and messages from the rest of the family asking me to come down and talk to them. By day two I reeked, the dishes were piling high in my room and the constant squeaking from Norm was giving me an even bigger headache. I gave up hiding in my bedroom and decided to come down. Josh was the first person I saw, he was leaving his bedroom as I made my way to the bathroom. We both stopped what we were doing, he pulled me into a tight hug. "Can't breathe!" I choked out. He chuckled and let me go.

"I'm sorry for..you know" I nodded, he was my brother I couldn't ignore him forever. Trust me, I tried.

"It's fine" I smiled, his face scrunched up.

"In that case, go bathe you stink" I hit him in the arm.

"Shut up" He walked away laughing as I pulled my shirt to my nose and sniffed. He was right.

* * *

.

* * *

I spent the next few days with my family, no one mentioned imprinting and I hid from Paul through out the school day. Everything was going well until he caught up with me as I walked home from school on friday. It was cold, the rain came pouring down so fast I could barely see where I was going when his truck pulled up next to me. He honked the horn causing me to jump, "Hey stranger" He said loud enough for me to hear. "Need a lift?" I kept walking as he slowly drove next to me, watching me instead of the road. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm fine" Lie, "I love the rain" Bigger lie.

"Oh really? Last time I checked you hated the rain" He called out, I knew what he was getting at. When I was twelve there was a storm, a lot like this one, Paul had just started hanging out with Jared due to there moms new friendship. Paul thought it would be funny to lock me out of the house when the thunder and lightening started. Long story short we all found out I was extremely afraid of storms and he was no longer allowed near me. Funny, they changed there minds recently with this imprinting crap. I stomped off, I didn't want to think about him anymore. I was sick of him and I barely had to see him!

"I don't need your help go away" I screamed, getting farther ahead of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Yeah right, that was the old Paul. Making my life miserable since 1990. "Please get in?"

"Just go away Paul! Leave me be! Don't you get it? I can't stand you!" I screamed, stomping my foot. "We can't stand each other, just because you claim to love me doesn't me all of that changed!" I looked him in the eye, he looked hurt but I couldn't feel bad it was the truth and he needed to hear it.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help" He said before driving off. I screamed, kicking a puddle in his direction as I watched him leave. Its offical, if I have to put up with him one more day there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Seriously guys thank you loads for the reviews! I didn't know I'd get so many so fast!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I haven't had an imprintee hate there imprint yet so I thought i'd change it up by writing it this way, so far I like where its going. If you have any suggestions i'd love to hear them and, not that any cares, Normans a real piggy! He's my pet guinea pig, although he's the size of a cat haha. His cage is close to my computer so I can see him while I write so I thought I'd include him in my store :)**

**Thanks for reading and of course..**

**Thank you: Team-JEdward2010, irish pixie, Marie Hughes and S K B C for the reviews!**

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"A lovely thing about Christmas is that it's compulsory, like a thunderstorm, and we all go through it together"  
- Garrison Keillor

* * *

The next few months went a litttle like this: Want to go out with me? No. Please? No. Want to hangout with me? No. Please? No. Can I walk you to class? No. Please? No. It was December now, I survived a whole three and a half months with Paul as an imprint. Everyone was running around the house trying to get ready, Sam and Emily were throwing a christmas party and the entire pack was invited. Sadly that meant Paul was invited and because of my lovely brothers, I was also forced to go. Sophia ran past me her new christmas outfit, carrying a bell in her hand and waving it around. "Jingle bells Batman smell Robin layed an egg bat mobile lost it's wheel and the joker ran away!" She giggled as she ran into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, christmas and halloween were hectic in my house. They meant candy, which only lead to hyper children. Soph skipped out of the bathroom, mom's red lipstick all over her lips. See what I mean? I scooped her up. "What are you doin' silly?" I laughed dragging her to the toilet seat. I took a wet rag and wiped her face. "You know mom's gonna kill you when she finds out you've been in her make up" She shook her head, making it hard to clean her.

"No she won't" She giggled as I finished.

"Oh? Why is that?" I took her hand and lead her downstairs to meet the rest of the family. The sooner we got there the sooner we could leave.

"Because I'm cute so I don't get yelled at"

"And where'd you hear that?"

"Elliot." Figures.

"Does everyone have there secret santa gift?" My dad yelled upstairs. I could hear a few responces through there doors. Everyone came out, gift and all, ready to party. I rolled my eyes, normally I'm happy around this time of year. It was jolly, it was fun, it gave you that warm feeling in your tummy. This year the only feeling in my stomach was nausea.

"Come on scrooge" Aaron laughed, throwing his arm around me. "Try and have fun, Paul won't bother you so don't worry about that" He had been looking out for me the past few months which I was grateful for. That didn't completely stop Paul though, he was determind. "Who'd you get?" He asked looking at my bag, Emily decided to do a secret santa this year.

"Is the point of a secret santa to keep it a secret?" I laughed.

"Come on just tell me" He gave me his puppy dog pout. Damn him.

"I got Emily"

"I got your lover boy" He laughed, opening the bag to let me peak inside. There was a video game and a pair of shorts. Those would come in handy with the way the boys like to rip there clothes.

"I bought her a cook book, and something for the baby" I smiled, I really liked what I picked. It suited her well.

* * *

.

* * *

Everyone was rockin' around the christmas tree and having themselves a merry little christmas but me. I sat in the living room, surrounded by family and friends- and of course Paul. The little ones were singing songs, most of the adults were talking and here I am, picking at a piece of pie like a loser. Milo walked over to me, a goofy grin on his face. "Hi Layla" He said, taking a seat next to me. I glared at him, Milo never did nice things, he only brought trouble- and lots of it.

"What do you want Milo?" He frowned, I felt a little guilty. It was christmas time and I was being the scrooge of all scrooges. "I'm sorry" I said picking him up and putting him on my lap, which isn't as easy as it sounds. "Whats up?" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I made you something for Christmas"

"Aw, you didn't have to do that" I laughed.

"Well I did, do you wanna see it?" I nodded as he handed me a blind fold.

"I want it to be a surprise" I looked around, there wasn't anything better for me to do. I shrugged, and let him put it on me. "Okay, I'll lead you there."

* * *

.

* * *

_Paul's POV_

Laylas little sister had tricked me into letting her blind fold me. I stood there, her tiny hand in mind waiting for whatever this 'big' suprise was. She squeezed my hand, "Okay" She giggled. I was about to take off my blind fold when I heard hear.

"Sophia?" Laylas voice was close. I ripped the blind fold only to find her standing just a foot away from me in a matching one. She took hers off just a moment later, looking shocked. Her shock turned to anger. "Paul's my christmas gift?" She said through her teeth, sending a glare to her little brother. He wagged his eye brows at both of us with a smile.

"Nope" He pointed above us. "That is" Mistle toe was hanging. Oh no. She's going to think I got them to do this. "Now you have to kiss" Layla glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest. Her little brother pushed her, as her sister pushed me. Everyones eyes were on us, the party had stopped just to watch. I could see Sam and the rest of the pack laughing, Emily stood there with a smile on her face. Her mom looked happy.

"Go on Layla" Her twin brothers chanted from the corner of the room. She spun on her heel and stomped outside. Quil walked by, waving his hands.

"Nothin' to see here people, get back to the party, nothin' to see here" He laughed and went to play with Claire.

* * *

.

* * *

_Layla's POV_

It was freezing outside, I could see my breath as I started to rant to myself. He wouldn't know when, he wouldn't know where, and he wouldn't know how but I would get Milo back if it killed me. I heard someone come outside, the screen door slammed shut. Paul stood next to me, I was on the porch swing trying to calm down then he goes and ruins it. "Can I sit down?" He mummbled, pointing to the spot next to me. I shrugged.

"It's a free country, I don't care" I scooted further away from him as he sat down.

"I didn't know they were gonna do that back there" He said without making eye contact which I was grateful for. "I'm sorry if you were embarassed"

"Whatever, doesn't matter"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better" He looked defeated, throwing his hands in the air. "I've been trying to be friends with you for months and you won't give me a chance!" He wasn't shaking but he did look upset. "When are you going to try and be my friend?"

"Ha!" Try and be his friend? Was he serious? "Look, I tried to be your friend years ago, you were a jerk. That's not my fault. I know that was then but you don't seriously care about me Paul, it's the imprint it's not how you feel-"

"Imprinting is a way to show me who really is my soul mate! That's you!"

"Okay, fine. I'm your soul mate?" It was a question that I needed a simple yes or no answer from him and only him.

"Yes?" He said cautiously."Okay, soul mates know things about each other. Whats my favorite color?" No answer. "What's my favorite song? Book? Flower? Hobby" I stood up, my hands on my hips. "Nothing? Not gonna tell me?"

"I don't know.." He mummbled, looking at his hands.

"Then how can you claim to love me. You know my name, that's all you know about me!"

"I know that you don't like storms" He looked at me.

"Yeah, and how do you know that Paul?" He looked defeated again. Nice try bub. "You don't love me, and I don't love you"

"So your never going to give me a chance?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you" I said, slamming the door shut as I made my way inside. Everyone was standing close to the window, clearly listening in on the conversation we just had.

"Nothin' to see here people, nothin' to see" Quil laughed, moving his hands around like a police officer directing traffic. "That never gets old" I heard him chuckle to himself. Emily clapped her hands, looking happy again.

"Time for gifts!" She lead the party into the living room, a huge stack of presents were under the tree. "Everyone get in a circle, Sam! You can be santa!" He rolled his eyes but slapped a smile on his face anyway. You could tell how much he loved her. Sam took a seat closest to the tree and picked up the first gift, before he could read the name Emily leaned over his shoulder and beat him to it. "Jacob!" She said and looked down at her husband. "Oh, oops, sorry honny" She laughed, taking a seat next to him. "Carry on"

* * *

.

* * *

The gifts were all given out; I got a purse, shirt, and a large button that said 'Quil is my hero'. Yeah, real hard to figure out who my secret santa was. I looked up and saw Claire cupping Quils ear with her small hand. He laughed then tapped her shoulder and pointed to me. "Very funny" I laughed holding up the pin. All eyes were on me, they started to laugh hysterically. Jacob high fived Quil. I pinned it to my dress.

"It bwings out your eyes!" Claire laughed, I could see my secret santa whispering what to say into her ear.

* * *

.

* * *

Paul tapped me on the shoulder later that night, "Could you come with me?" He asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one heard. I rolled my eyes, he was really getting on my nerves tonight. I nodded anyway, knowing him he'd continue asking until we were ready to leave. He took my hand, I glared at him and he dropped it immediately. "Sorry"

He brought me outside and shoved a present in my hand. I looked at him like he had eight heads. "I already got my secret santa though?" I said in a whisper, I didn't want to find the snoops listening in again. Paul shrugged and took a seat on the steps, I sat next to him and started to peel away the paper. I looked at him once more before opening the box. There was some sort of vase? I think it was a vase, inside and a pottery making book. I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye, his cheeks turned a light pink.

"You like pottery making," I raised an eyebrow. "You asked me earlier what you like, you like pottery" He gave me a half smile, my heart melted. "I asked your brother a few weeks ago when I was trying to pick out a gift" I picked up the piece of pottery still in the box. I couldn't believe he did this for me. "I tried to make something for you, but I'm not too good" He chuckled. "So I got you the book too"

This was the most thoughtful gift I've ever been given. My heart was beating fast, I smiled at him. "Thank you" He nodded with a half smile and looked up at the moon, he looked cute just sitting there thinking. I froze, did I just say Paul Woods was cute? My mind was racing, oh no. I think I'm falling for my worst enemy.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**If anyones wondering I decided to skip to Christmas time because she isn't your average imprint. She can't stand Paul and if I went month by month or week by week it would be the same thing. She hates him, he loves her, he fails miserably, she's constantly got a headache from him haha. So I thought why not explain what happened during those months and skip to where I can start to form some sort of relationship. Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks so much to: **

**S K B C: You rock! Best beta and reviewer ever :)  
****Lady of Sign: :) thank you for sticking with my story and leaving me good reviews!  
****Ocean 5: Thanks so much for that awesome review! I haven't gotten one that long before!**

**Remember to review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Oh, if it be to choose and call thee mine, love, thou art every day my Valentine!"

- Thomas Hood 

* * *

My house looked like cupid himself threw up everywhere. There were pink hearts covering every inch of the place, thanks to Sophia and her new art kit she got for christmas. I watched her place red, pink, white, and purple sheets of paper onto of one another and draw little hearts, then cut them out just like mom showed her earlier this week. Aaron came in the room, holding the phone to his chest. He pointed to it and mouthed Paul. I rolled my eyes, I made the mistake of telling him we might, possibly, be able to talk every so often at the new years eve party when he suprised me once again by learning how to make an ash tray. It was a little lopsided, and I didn't smoke, but when he gave it to me and I saw my name carved in the bottom I couldn't help but like the guy just a little bit more.

I took the phone and marched into the kitchen with it, I had been debating with myself the last few months. Like Paul, don't like Paul, like Paul, hate Paul, love Paul. The guy just didn't give up, and that made it hard for him not to grow on me. "Hello?" I said, trying my best not to sound excited. If he didn't know how I felt, he wouldn't get a big head, then he wouldn't harass me anymore.

"Hey" His cheery tone filled my ears. Goosebumps ran down my arms. "I haven't asked in few weeks so I thought I'd call" Here it comes. "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" Nope. Not gonna happen. Not even gonna think about it.

"Well" Layla Powell. You better tell that boy no. I mentally scolded myself. "I have a date already" I rushed out, remembering I told Todd Barker I'd spend valentines day with him. He asked me to 'please be his valentine' during math class and Paul had done nothing but get on my nerves all week. So I did the smart thing and said yes, giving me an excuse not to say yes, but not to say no either.

"Oh" I could hear the disapointment in his voice, my heart sank. "Well, okay if you want though... I'll be home maybe after we can hang out?"

"Uh, yeah maybe" Translation: Probably not. "I have to go though Paul, lots to do, I'm cooking" Lie. "And cleaning" He was turning me into a compulsive liar.

"Okay, bye Layla" Ugh, I loved it when he called me that. Yeah I know it's my name, I hear it all the time but it sounds better coming from him.

"Bye Paul"

* * *

.

* * *

I woke up to a huge heart taped to Normans cage, there was a little note that read: Hapy Valntimes Day Layla. The a's were backwards, and the spelling wasn't correct but it put the biggest smile on my face that made me pretty grateful to have a little sister like her. I skipped down stairs, heart in hand and found Sophia. I gave her a big kiss. "Thank you for the card" I said making my way into the kitchen. My mom was still in the shower, so I decided to make breakfast. I poured the pancake mix into little hearts. I heard someone gasp from behind me, I turned to find the tweebs covering there mouthes in shock.

"Layla's" Josh said.

"Cooking?" Elliot finished.

"NO WAY!" They screamed together. I rolled my eyes, I wonder where Sophia learned to be dramatic from.

"Yeah, yeah, don't say I never gave ya nothin'" I laughed putting the last pancake on the giant plate. "Set the table please?" I asked Aaron as he came in. The twins each kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Lays, we" Elliot grabbed the forks and knives.

"Love your cooking" Josh grabbed the plates.

"Me too" Aaron laughed placing the cups in there spots.

"So what made you cook for us?" He laughed, I shrugged and held up my card.

"Sophia made me happy" Yep. It was as simple as that, but it was the truth. Aaron picked up the card with a frown.

"Soph, I didn't get a card" He called into the living room, both of the twins held there up with a smile. Sophia ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, holding a giant heart with the letter A on it.

"I -" She panted, trying to catch her breath. "Had to finish it, sorry" She giggled as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He fed her a piece of his pancake and opened the card.

"Sore- ee it wass lat, love you" He read out loud with a chuckle. "It's lovely."

* * *

.

* * *

I got ready for nothing. My hair was curly, my make up was done, I had my outfit picked out and already on. He didn't even show. I gave up twenty minutes ago, Aaron was still pacing back and forth. "Are you sure he said he'd be here at four?" I nodded as I sat on the couch and watched dragon tales with Sophia. She bobbed her head to the theme song which made me smile, at least one of us was having a good day. I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, hes a jerk. You deserve better" He gave me hug.

"Thanks Aaron, it's fine I didn't like him anyway" It wasn't completely the truth. Like Paul, he grew on me. I won't say I was head over heels for the guy, but I was looking forward to my date. No one ever asked me to be there valentine, the first guy that does ditches me. The phone rang from the kitchen.

"I'll get it" My brother said with a smile. He came back a few minutes later, laughing. "Oh Layla" He sang, holding the phone out to me. My heart started to be fast, maybe it was Todd. I raced for the phone and took it happily.

"Hi Todd"

"Uh...it's Paul" I heard him chuckle. My heart sank again.

"Oh, hey Paul"

"Hey, so..bad day?" Yup.

"I don't really care, it's just valentines day"

"You sound like you care"

"Well I don't what do you want" I growled, forgetting why I even thought I was falling for him.

"Just wanted to chat"

"Well if you don't mind I have stuff to do"

"Like cooking, and cleaning?" He laughed. Damnit, he knew.

"Okay, I'll let you go Lays"

"It's Layla, good bye Paul"

"Bye"

* * *

.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was sitting on my sofa, sulking alone as I watched a cheesy romance movie. I threw some popcorn at the tv when the couple kissed. "At least he showed up for his date" I muttered stuffing my mouth again. The doorbell rang, no one seemd to care. No one went to get it, no one said 'come in' or anything like that. "I got it!" I screamed. "Not like I got anything better to do than get the door, just call me Layla the door woman" I mummbled. "What?" I said before looking up.

"Happy Valentines day" Paul said happily, my eyes snapped up. There he stood, in the most clothes I'd seen him in in a long time. He had a button up shirt, and nice pants on. He handed me the flowers he was holding. "Daiseys" He mummbled with a smile. "You said they were your favorite at the last bonfire" It wasn't something we had been discussing that day, it was just a comment I made when I noticed the flowers growing near the forest. I bit my lip.

"I can't believe you remembered that" I felt like a total ass for what I did earlier.

"I can't believe your still at home..in..what are you wearing?" He asked. I blushed, I was in Aaron basketball shorts and my dads favorite shirt that had the Beatles on it.

"Uh, come in...I need to change" I chuckled nervous.

* * *

.

* * *

I ran down stairs, back in my normal Valentines day outfit. Paul looked at me with a huge grin. I took a seat next to him. "You look nice"

"Thank you"

"So I heard about your date...I'm sorry" I shrugged.

"It's fine"

"No it's not that's why I'm here" He stood up, and offered me his hand. I raised my eyebrows at him. What was he talking about? "Just trust me" I took his hand as he lead me outside, and into his truck.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a suprise"

* * *

"No really, he said that" I laughed, as Paul stopped in my drive way. We turned to face each other, he smiled at me. "Thanks for tonight, all of it, it was great" He nodded.

"No problem, I'm glad you had a good night" He smiled, inching his hand closer to mine. I bit my lip, I wasn't sure if I should pull away or not. His hand got closer, then covered mine. I looked down, he gave me a small squeeze.

"Well, I should probably head in" I smiled, pointing to the house with my other thumb. He nodded and let go. He leaned in for a hug, I want to pull away and run for my room but I did the total opposite. I leaned in, kiss his cheek softly a left.

"What have I got myself into" I mummbled letting myself in the house.

"How was your date?" Aaron asked, causing me to jump. I ran over to him on the couch and hit him with my purse.

"You idiot, you scared me" I said flopping down nex to him. "It was.." I smiled.

"Good? Great? Fantastic" I nudged him with my elbow. "Come on tell me"

"It was...not what I thought it would be"

"Ooooh, Laylas got a boyfriend" I heard Milo and Ace chant from the stairs I looked up and saw them spying on us. I stood up, which scared them straight up the stairs.

"You better stay up there you rugrats!" I called. "He is noot my boyfriend" I said firmly, straighening my shirt. He raised his eyebrows at me. "He isn't I don't even like him like that" I mummbled.

"If you say so" He laughed, kissing me and making his way up the stairs. "I'm going to bed, I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Night"

"Night night, don't let the bed bugs bite"

The next day I woke up to Paul in my kitchen. My hair was a mess, I was in old PJ's, I probably smelled and the first thing he said was, "You look beautiful" I smiled, and got my cup of coffee. I took a seat, and looked at him expecting some sort of answer as to why he was in my kitchen this early in the morning.

"So...uh, did ya need something?" He shrugged.

"Just wanted to tell you something"

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"I found out why your date didn't show up"

"You what?"

"He was out with some other girl" My heart sank, this was not what I wanted to wake up to.

"But don't worry, I got him back"

"What did you do" I said through my teeth. He smiled, kissed my head and left.

"Oh you'll see when you go back to school"

It's offical, Paul Woods is the only guy that can give me butterflies and make my stomach hurt all at the same time.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**I have so many thank yous so let me start with that!**

**Team-JEdward2010: I like that movie! It's so funny :) Thank you for the review!**  
**SophieHadfield: Thank you loads for reading :) Theres a lot more to come!**  
**S K B C: Of course, one of my favorite readers and my awesome beta! You rock, but ya knew that already! ;) As for your question, not sure if she'll phase I think I'll start another poll and ask you guys! **  
**Ocean 5: Thank you for two long reviews! I love all reviews but it's fun to see what everyones really thinking. I like hearing in detail what you like and what you want to see happen. You rock!**  
**jblc77: Thank you for the review! Keep reading :)**

**Okay now that I have my thank yous finished, I'll explain my plan for future chapters. From like the last chapter on they will mainly be major days during Paul and Laylas relationship, so you can see them start to fall in love and all that but it's not the same thing over and over again. Once Layla gives into the imprint i'll start writing I guess day by day week by week, you know normal chapters. :) Just so we can all save time :P**

**Sorry this is the only chapter I wrote today for anything, I had a lot going on. I found out I'm getting my new tattoo sooner than expected! So I had some stuff to do for that, I'm going with my best friend to get our tattoos done (I'm getting The Giving Tree in case anyone wants to know!) so we had to plan it. Then I got in a fight with someone I know (Not a physical one, but it was still pretty bad) Pretty much today was filled, so if that messed up my writing I'm really sorry!**

**Anyways, as always I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'd LOVE to hear your opinions on the story so far!**

**Remeber to review and thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

- William Shakespeare

* * *

~*~

* * *

Junior prom was getting closer, and Paul was still trying to convince me he would be a good date to take. Ha. Him a good date, just as I started to trust the guy he beats the crap out of my valentine! Todd, although a jerk, didn't deserve to have his nose broke but thanks to Paul that was one of the many injuries he had after ditching me on our date. It still made my stomach twist, he took one of my friends on a date instead of me that day, needless to say we weren't friends anymore. I rolled my eyes as the phone rang, Aaron sighed next to me.

"That guy doesn't give up does he?" He said looking at me. I shook my head with a smile as I continued my english paper. "He's been trying all day, when are you gonna talk to him?" He asked, walking backwards a few steps to grab the phone. I shrugged with a smirk, resting my chin on my hand. "Hello Paul" Aaron laughed. "Nope, I doubt she'll answer yet" He nodded a few times. "Yep, she's here" He hit himself on the forehead with is palm. "You got it dude, bye" He flopped back on my bed, we had been in my room hanging out. By hanging out I mean, I finish my english paper while he sits around playing with Norm.

"No one cares about Macbeth, why do I need to write this damn paper?" I mummbled, sliding it back into my folder. I could do it later, it wasn't due for another week anyway. I leaped onto my bed, sinking in slowly. Whoever thought of a temperpedic matress was a genius. Norman waddled over to me, and licked my nose. "Thanks piggy" I said, closing my eyes. Aaron ruffled my hair.

"I'm hungry"

"Thanks for sharing" He stood up and marched to my door, before going down stairs he called out to me.

"I'm getting ice cream, try not to miss me"

"Get me some!"

"Righty o!"

* * *

.

* * *

Paul's POVI threw my head down on the table, still holding the phone. I could hear laughing from behind me. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up and slammed the phone down. I looked up and saw everyone smirking and chuckling at me still. Emily shook her head with a small smile and made her way over to me, pulling me into a hug. Sighing, I hugged her back. "What am I doing wrong?" I mummbled, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, you beat up her date, you made fun of her the first thirteen years you knew her, and you constantly ask her out even though she's made it clear she doesn't want to date you" Trinity spoke up, staring at her big spoon full of ice cream topped off with doritoes. She looked up, and found everyone watching her with the same 'did you really just say that' face. "Just saying?" She giggled, popping the spoon in her mouth. She waddled to me with a smile. "Sorry Paul, I'm sure she'll come around"

"Why don't you trying wooing her?" Emily said seriously.

"Wooing?"

"You know, try winning her over, do something really sweet for her"

"Wasn't that the point of the date on valentines day?"

"Well yes, but try something super sweet"

"Examples Emily, I need examples"

"Do something cheesey, you know like Romeo and Juliet? When Romeo went to her window" Trinity smiled. "I always thought that was so cute" Ugh. Cute? I have to be cute? I was a were wolf? I should be a killing machine not something cute.

"Or you can write her a song!" Emily suggested, both girls awed at once.

I sat down at the table, giving into there 'wooing' idea.

"Okay, lets get to work"

* * *

.

* * *

I let out a loud sigh. Emily and Trinity had finally talked me into there 'wonderful' idea. I agreed because they're girls, and Layla's a girl, which had to mean something but that doesn't mean I like the idea. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the road to her house, boombox in hand. Yeah, I was seriously carrying one of those things, and yes Sam Uley seriously owned one. Emily had dug it out of there attic so I could borrow it for tonight. I walked to the back of the house, I knew her window was up there, I could see it form where I was. She was walking around, with some rodent in her hand, laughing. I loved her laugh, and the way the threw her head back when she'd giggle and how- "Gotta stop that" I mummbled. I had to keep focused. I had to be cute. I had to be romantic. I had to get this over with, and pray I could win her over.

I took a deep breath, and pressed play on my boom box. I turned it up before holding above my head, as instructed by Trinity. The music started to play, "What will you do when you get lonely no one is waiting by your side? You've been running and hiding much too long you know it's just your foolish pride!" I sang, horribly I might add. I was waiting for him to start singing again, but he beat me too it. I knew I should have listened to it once more. "Layla, you´ve got me on my knees. Layla, I´m begging, darling please. Layla, darling wont you hear my worried mind" I rushed out, trying to keep up with him without sounding like a complete jackass. I could see her rush to the window, her eyes widened as she saw me and the window flew open.

"Paul?" She laughed. I nodded with a grin.

"I tried to give you consolation when your old man had let you down. Like a fool, I fell in love with you, turned my whole world upside down!" I continued singing, I was happier now that I could see her. I ran as fast I as I could, boom box still with me, to the tree. I held it with one hand as I climbed with the other. She leaned over to me when I got to the top.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, turning the music down a little.

"Singing to you" I laughed, she shook her head with a grin. "I told you I wouldn't give up" I winked, I had already missed the chorus but I could keep up. "Lets make the best of the situation before I finally go insane. Please dont say well never find a way and tell me all my loves in vain" I sang to her. She rested her chin on her hand, watching me watch her. "Layla, you´ve got me on my knees. Layla, I'm begging, darling please. Layla, darling wont you hear my worried mind" I sounded horrible, and she was probably smiling because of how bad I sounded but as long as she was smiling I didn't care. I finished singing and the song continued. "I love you" I whispered.

Then something happened, something I wasn't expecting. She leaned forward, taking my face in her hands and kissed me. It was soft, sweet, and everything I imagined it would be. It was perfect. She tasted sweet. "I-i" She stuttered, her cheeks turning pink. She bit her lip, looking down, a small smile creeping onto her face. She let out a loud huff and looked me in the eye. "I love you too" I crashed my lips onto hers, trying to keep my balance. Standing on a wobbly tree branch while the love of your life confesses there love for you can be scary, especially when you start to freak out and almost fall. There were cheers below us, we looked down and saw her older brothers and laughing and congratuating us. "Don't let it get to your head Woods" She chuckled rolling her eyes.

I could help but grin, "Does this mean I can take you to prom?" She tapped her finger on her chin as she thought.

"I suppose" She gave me a half smile, I went to kiss her again but she stopped me. "That is enough kissing for you mister, besides I need to get back to my paper" I snuck a quick kiss on her cheek before heading down the tree. "Night" She called down to me with a wave.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am ah-a-afeard" I stuttered, forggeting the line. "Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial!" I called back. She poked her head out again.

"Who taught you that?" She giggled.

"Trinity" After twenty minutes of going over the same damn line I had learned, but still managed to mess it up. It worked like a charm though, just like she said it would.

"Figures" I winked.

"Night me lady" I laughed.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow" She said softly before shutting the window.

Who knew all I needed was a little help from Eric Clapton and William Shakespeare to win her over?

* * *

.

* * *

Layla's POV

"Did Paul Woods seriously just climb up my tree and sing to me?" I asked Aaron as I scooped out a bowl of chocolate ice cream. He nodded with a smile. "And did he really kiss me?" He shook his head, I raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"You kissed him" I rolled my eyes, hoping they didn't see that. "And I believe-"

"You said" Elliot continued.

"You loved him" Josh finished.

"Ugh, seriously? Not Aaron too! You can't make him all freaky on me" I frowned at the twins. It was bad enough they did that sentence finishing thing, they didn't need to get him into it too. They all laughed, giving me kissy faces. I flicked my spoon at them, ice cream landed on Elliots nose.

He took the container of ice cream and held it over my head, putting some on his finger then wiping it on my cheek.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Hey nothin', you did it to me I did it to you-" Josh put some on his twins forehead.

"And I did it too you"

That's how the food fight started.

"Mommys gonna get you!" Sophia yelled, holding her hands up to her mouth in shock. She darted out of the room and started up the stairs Aaron grabbed her.

"Not so fast little one" He said, walking into the kitchen with her. "You don't tell on us, and we'll give you some" He held a spoon up to her, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Your fingers were in it" A normal kid would just say yes. Sophia, however, was not normal. "But I would like someone to play tea party with?" She giggled. Aaron stared at her, clearly thinking it over.

"You can't black mail us! Your six!" I said, mouth open in shock. I knew she learned that from Milo and Ace. She put her small hand on her hip.

"Uh huh cause you guys made a mess"

"Fine I'll play tea party with you" Aaron said. He was a brave little solider, even her toys hated playing tea party.

"Aaron!" Elliot said.

"No!" Josh said, they were both laughing. "It's not worth it!"

"I'll take one for the team guys" Aaron said. I rolled my eyes, they were idiots. I heard footsteps, I put my finger to my mouth. We all froze, including Sophia.

"What did you do to my kitchen!" Mom screamed. We all turned to her, with guilty faces. The kitchen was covered in melting chocolate.

That's how the food fight ended.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Let me start with my thank yous to my lovely readers!**

**TeamJEdward2010: Thank you and haha me too, I have a little sister but she's not that young! :P**  
**(Not sure who you are cause you have no user name!): Thank you :) I'm glad to hear that.**  
**Princessbb: Thank ya :) I'll be posting more soon! While your waiting you should check out trinity's story Catch Me I'm Falling!**  
**Princessbb05: And you are a great reviewer! Thank you!**  
**S K B C: My favorite person ever3 Haha. Well, now you know that he beat him up :P I don't think they'll be a mention of Todd again but who knows! Thank you so much :)**  
**ocean 5: .Cow. That was so long! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm really lovin' Paul in this chapter too! It'll be a lot of fun too write! And thanks :) I really like the idea of this tatto, it's my second one and I wasn't into needles either. I hated them! But it actually doesn't hurt as odd as that may sound, I guess because the needle goes in so fast then it's just a little sore! And yes my beta rocks, her user name is S K B C, she doesn't do all of my chapters but she has done some and she helps me come up with some cool stuff. I love that girl! Anyway, thanks loads for the review!**  
**BookLover97: Thank you and thank you for reading!**  
**Paulove: Thank you :) I will bee keep reading and reviewin!**

**Okay, that was a lot now that I'm done I want to thank anyone else that didn't review! So thank you! Honestly I can't believe I've been getting so many reviews and messages! When I posted my first story I didn't think I'd get any, then I got a few and I was like wow. Now I'm just amazed by how many readers I have. You guys rock!**

**I brought this up in my A/N in my last chapter on Catch Me I'm Falling, I decided to start posting pictures of my character. If you want, send me in some pics of who you think Layla looks like or send me the persons name and I'll pick who the best one is! Then it'll be posted on my profile!**

**Next one will be the twins so start thinkin' guys! **

**Can't wait to hear what you come up with!**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair and then she asks me, 'Do I look all right?' and I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight.'"

- Eric Clapton  
'Wonderful Tonight'

* * *

The Mona Lisa its self would go unnoticed if it was placed next to my angel on a night like tonight. I rubbed my hands on my pants, the last thing I wanted to do was touch her with sweaty palms. She looked incredible. Her hand was curled, some of it was pulled up but most of it spilled onto her shoulders and her purple dress fit her perfectly. She blushed under my stares, looking down at her feet quickly. I made my way to her, lifting her chin so I could kiss her.

"You look beautiful" I whispered, knowing all the guys could hear me anyway.

"Thank you" She laughed.

"Okay, okay you two love birds" Jacob laughed clapping his hands. He ran over to us, throwing one of his large arms over each of our shoulders. "Picture time!" Emily had a wide smile on her face just hearing the word pictures, and hit Sam in the chest as she mummbled something that I believe was get the camera. Sure enough he came out of the house moments later, camera in hand and gave it to her.

"Okay you two, get close together" I rolled my eyes, I hate pictures, especially of me. "Paul Woods, you stand next to your girlfriend this instant" Pregnant Emily scared the living daylights out of me so I did as I was told and pulled Layla close me. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. There were some clicks, and flashes, and after a few minutes of hell it was all over. "Good boy" Emily patted me on the head with a smile.

* * *

.

* * *

The room was decorated from top to bottom, it looked nice, fancy, classy, everything a prom should be. There were loads of people there already, all talking at once making it hard to understand what anyone was saying. I watched as a few girls passed me, winking as they made there way to there dates. At one point, that would have been my que to sweep them off there feet and make them mine for the night but now all I could think about was my girl, my Layla. Everyone else seemed to fade away when I was with her, and when I wasn't she was all that filled my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her cheek as she spoke to a few of her friends who came up to talk about, well, whatever it is girls talk about. I just stood there, smiling and nodding, agreeing with whatever she said.

"Wait-what was that last one?" I said, my eyebrows scrunching together. The group of girls, including Layla, that stood in front of me began laughing hysterically.

"Told you he wasn't listening" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

There was a loud clapping in the front of the room.

"Attention! Attention please!" The principal called out to the crowd of students. She was dressed to impress like the rest of us, in her pink skirt and matching top. She was an older woman, in her fiftys with salt and pepper hair. "We'll be opening the doors to the main room in just a moment, I'd like to thank you all for being here today and I'd also like to congradulate you all for coming this far only one more year to go!" Everyone started to clap as the doors swung open revealing an even larger room. They all piled in, the music began playing loudly and everyone was on the dance floor in seconds.

* * *

.

* * *

Being a wolf has it's ups and downs. It's ups? Being able to scare off the asshole that was hitting on your girlfriend with a single look. The downs? Ruining your girlfriends prom- that took you months to convince you to let you go to, just two hours into it. I became tense as soon as I read the text Jared just sent me, and I knew she could tell. I just looked at the phone, hoping the message would change - although I knew it wouldn't and she just sat there watching me. I couldn't look at her at first, I felt horrible.

"Layla" I started.

"What's wrong?" She shouted over the music, plugging the ear closest to the music, as if that would help.

"We have to go"

"I have to know? I have to know what?" She looked confused.

"I said," I yelled a little louder. "We have to GO"

"Why?" I left the table, her hand in mine, pushing past all the people that got in our way. I could see the exit from where we were, only a few more feet. I could feel her struggling but I had to keep going. "Paul!" She shouted, causing a few people to look. "Whats wrong?" We made it out of the building, the wind was blowing. I could smell it.

"One of those leeches is around" I could see her freeze. "I'm going to take you to Emily's, you can't let her know why your home, we can't have her going into early labor because of this" She nodded with a worried look on her face. I kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "It's okay, nothings going to hurt you"

And I was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late (and so short!) But I wanted to post something tonight for one of my readers, wolfsbane92 who reviewed A LOT which made my very happy haha :) So this chapters for you! **

**S K B C: Yes, this is suppose to be the same time line as Catch Me I'm Falling, it's not perfect but I'm trying :) Thank you for reviewing!**  
**ocean 5: Thank you for reviewing, and that's okay this isn't even a long chapter anyway :P I'm glad you liked the chapter!**  
**Twilightgurl1917: I will thank you for the review!**  
**Team-JEdward2010: Yes Eric Claptons music tends to have that effect on people :P thank you for the review!**  
**GETOUTOFMYHEADEDWARD: I'm so glad my story stuck out to you and I hope you keep reading! Thanks so much for reviewing!**  
**lani'sworld: it's good to see you still reviewing my stories! thank you for reading and reviewing and i hope your doing well too! :)**  
**wolfsbane92: Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's good to hear you like this story :) sorry the chapter is so short though!**

**Anyway thank you for reading, and please remember to review!**

-E.B.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The scent grew, then slowly began to fade as I weaved through the trees. I could hear parts of Layla's dress being ripped as I pushed past bushes. I wasn't sure if she was too scared to realize what was happening or if she just didn't care at this point. I couldn't blame her if that was the case, having a werewolf for a boyfriend didn't sound too easy. Between hiding at Emilys every so often, unable to leave, and being scared half to death that your imprint may not come home alive all because of some stupid leech the whole thing seemed too frightening for one girl to go through. Sure she had her own little support group, all of the imprints leaned on each other when times were hard on the pack but that didn't take away from it all. I pushed the thoughts quickly out of my head as I was hit hard with a scent, Layla's hands tighten on my should as she clung to my back. I kept going, forgetting everything and everyone but Layla. She needed to be safe.

I could see Jacob helping a very pregnant Trinity into the house as I came to a stop and scooped Layla up. The house was freezing, even for me, yet Emily still sat at the kitchen table, lemonade in her hand waving a paper fan to her face. I could feel the hairs stick up on the back of my neck as I let the cool air surround me. It was nice, a good change after feeling so hot for so long. Everyone in the pack exchanged glances and slowly nodded as if we all knew what to do, and what was going to happen with out saying it. I looked over at Layla, she stood there, a little messy; A leaf in her hair, rips along the sides of her dress, and shoeless on one foot but still as beautiful as when I had first laid eyes on her tonight. I tried to smile, to give some sort of hope that this wasn't as bad as it looked but everyone knew otherwise. She just looked down and began smoothing out what was left of her dress, a shocked look came across her face as she looked at the tears, but she quickly recovered and went back to an emotion less look.

Her small hand was in mine in seconds as I grabbed it, I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or just because the urge to pull her to me in some way had finally taken over. Everyone around us seemed to disapear like it was just us two. She sighed but gave me a small smile as she leaned up to kiss me. I hugged her tightly, trying not to squish her in the process, as I tried to put all my feelings into that hug. Man, do I sound like a lame ass or what? I was a werewolf, a six foot something, shape shifting, I-can-kick-the-shit-out-of-you-anytime-anywhere, werewolf and yet here I stand, in a pink kitchen feeling just as over emotional as the two pregnant women I was with thinking about whether or not I'm going to die and how I can show the love of my life I love her before it's too late. Pa-the-tic.

Layla's POV

Two hours, ten cups of lemonade, four trips to the bathroom, and a handful of lies later I sat waiting around for a guy that never seemed to come. The clock on the wall taunted me as I watched it, each second ticking by making me want to run outside and scream for the pack to come home. I knew why we were here, most of the girls knew why we were here, yet all of us played as though we were clueless. Partly because none of us wanted the girls to go into early labor, but, I think, partly because we would have rather have pretended everything was fine then to spend our night pulling out our hair with worry.

Kim finally yawned as she stood up to stretch, she looked at me with a sad look. I sighed and nodded.

"You can go to sleep Kim don't worry"

"But-"

"It's okay" I gave her a small, encouraging smile, hoping she'd sleep if not for her but for me. Sitting alone would probably be better than sitting in silence, worrying together. If I couldn't sleep at least the rest of the girls should.

"They'll be back, don't worry" She mummbled, making her way up the stairs quietly. I nodded, my eyes back on the clock. I could hear her whisper a goodnight from the top of the stairs before heading off to bed. The house grew quiet, it was almost errie.

That's when I heard it.

* * *

**WHAT? A CHAPTER? A REAL CHAPTER? A _NEW_ CHAPTER?**

**I couldn't believe it either but YES! It is!**

**I've been so busy guys, and I haven't been able to come up with a good way to finish these stories but I thought of an ending for this one- no this isn't the end or even close to it but all that matters is I have it now and I made sure to write it down and save it so I know where it's going.**

**Anyway I'd love to say thank you to everyone but I can't in this chapter because it takes a while, and I don't have time (I'm so sorry! It's for personal reasons guys!)**

**I'm hoping to start writing more since my break from school is coming up. If I don't I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a WONDERFUL new year!**

**- E.B**


	9. Chapter 9

"If you can't sleep, then get up and do something instead of lying there worrying. It's the worry that gets you, not the lack of sleep."

-Dale Carnegie

It wasn't loud, but then again anything in this house right now would seem loud what with everyone upstairs fast asleep in bed. The floor boards squeaked underneath someones feet in the next room, the sound got louder and louder as they moved closer to the living room. I tucked my legs close to my chest without thinking and waited anxiously for whoever it was to show themselves. I licked my lips, almost scared to speak, why did I have to be the only one awake?

"Paul?" My voice was raspy, and barely audioable but apparently loud enough to be heard. A small chuckle could be heard from across the room as I looked up to find a stranger just a few feet in front of me. He had all the signs I was told to look for, pale, almost perfect looking and red eyes to match the purple bags just beneath them. One thing that through me off was how old he looked, weren't they suppose to look young? This man, although beautiful in his own way, looked about fourty. I shook the thought out of my head, who the hell cares how old he looks, he could be five hundread for all I know and would still want me as his dinner. He took a deep breath in, his eyes closed and his head up before looking at me.

He shook his head, stepping closer and closer to the seat I was in. I pulled my arms around me hoping this would end fast if it had to. There was no where I could go and no way I could possibly out run him. I was stuck.

"Poor boy, left his stench all over you"

Someone moved upstairs, not much, but enough to make him look up. I watched him for a moment, then the ceiling hoping no one else would be stupid enough to come down stairs. He began walking towards the banaster.

"How stupid of them to leave all there mates in one home? Pity I'll have to dispose of them as well" I shook my head quickly, everyone was up there. All the girls, and two of them were pregnant. My mind was racing.

"No! No, you can take me, don't take them!" I pleaded as I looked him in the eye, praying there was a small part of him nice enough to just take me.

"Very well then" And with that he disapeared for a second, or so I thought until I realized he had grabbed me. I was wrapped under one of his arms as he raced threw the woods, carrying me as if I was nothing but a notebook. I clenched my jaw shut, trying to conceal the pain, one false move and I was a goner. I thought about it for a moment.

I was a goner either way.

"PAUL!" I gave one last shriek before everything went black.

* * *

Pauls POV

* * *

I pushed myself up, trying to wipe away as much dirt as I possibly could. That was the last thing I needed in new wounds. Everyone was back on two feet, still looking pretty beaten up after the last attack. Sam shook his head, the swelling in his eye started to go down but the cuts were still visable. Seth shouted from the ground, falling back on his butt as he grabbed his leg. He had to have been the worsed out of all of us; Bruised from head to toe, a long cut under his eye and his leg. I can't even imagine the pain he was in with that leg, the bone was clearly broken, and it had doubled it's size. Jake and Sam rushed over to him, kneeling down quickly to examine the damage.

"Were gonna have to put it back into place" Jake said quickly. Seth grabbed a branch that was laying near by and put it in his mouth. He nodded, Sam held him down and Jake fixed it quickly. The branch snapped in half as he let out a painful howl. "Don't get up, were going to have to carry you home"

"PAUL!"

Everyone, including Seth, froze. That was Layla, no doubt.

"It came from the direction" Embry shouted pointing to my right.

"Jared, take Seth back to the house count everyone there and check for a scent" He nodded, ripping his clothes as he phased. Seth pulled himself up quickly and they vainished. I inhaled, trying to use my nose to find her and took off, phasing as I leaped across the small stream infront of me. Everyone struggled to keep up behind me before breaking off.

My legs were starting to go numb as I ran faster, I couldn't stop, there was no way I could even slow down at a time like this. I thought about her; Her smile, her eyes, the way she sang to herself when she thought no one was watching. I pushed forward, I could smell her. A branch cracked above me, there he was. The asshole that broke Seth's leg, the reason Laylas prom was ruined, the guy who took her from Emily and brought her out here in the middle of no where.

I was gonna kill him.

* * *

Layla's POV

* * *

I screamed as something sharped was shoved deep in my shoulder, my eyes opened quickly. I was up high in some tree, the man from the house was biting me. Everything that happened tonight came back quickly before the pain hit me. It was as if I had been thrown in an oven, heat surrounded me, my shoulder throbbed terribly and before I knew it I was falling from at least fifty feet up, only to be caught by none other than Paul. Tears streamed down my face, the pain was to unbearable.

"You'll be okay" Was the last thing he said to me before passing me over to Sam who took off running, faster than ever.

* * *

.

* * *

I woke up in my room, everyone was piled inside, staring at me as if I were going to die any second now. To be honest thats how I felt. My shoulder still hurt but not nearly as bad I looked over to find Aaron sitting next to me, my mom was on the otherside. I searched the group of people infront of me to find the one person that meant most to me.

"What happened?" I mummbled, my head was aching. "Where's Paul?"

Aaron frowned, looking at the ground.

"He left" My heart stopped.

"He what?" I sat up only to be pushed back by my mom. "What do you mean he left? Where did he go?" My mom shook her head.

"You've got to relax, you've been through alot you can't work yourself up like this sweetie" I shook my head wanting to scream.

"No, you!" I pointed to her, "And you, and you and you, and, and ALL OF YOU!" I point from my dad to my brothers and finally to the rest of the pack. "You all begged me to be with him, you told me he loved me!" I screamed shoving myself out of bed, and away from my mom who was trying to keep me from getting up. My legs felt like jelly as I stood up, I was shaking with anger.

"Lay-" I cut sam off before he could continue.

"No Sam, don't you Layla me" I poked him in the chest, regretting it as I felt my finger crunch. "DAMNIT!" I screamed pulling it close to me. My mom rushed over to me quickly, examining the damage.

"Please just listen, you need to worry about your health, and getting better, do you even remember what happened?" I shook my head, watching my mom tape up my finger. "He bit you, that leech bit you" My eyes were wide as I looked up at him. "Don't worry, I took care of it you didn't change into one of them" Relief washed over me. "Just...don't worry, Paul will be okay" I swallowed the lump in my throat, wanting to cry. I made my way back to my bed and pulled the covers over me.

Please come home soon Paul.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas (or whatever it is you and your families celebrate!) and a fantastic new year! I wasn't sure if I'd get this done today because sadly my little sister is sick just two days before Christmas with a fever of one hundred and two :( She could barely move when she woke up so it's been a day full of making soup, toast and making sure she doesn't get sick everywhere :\ but while she slept I got my computer and decided to right for all my lovely readers who still reviewed even though I've been a horrible writer and haven't updated in forever!**

**Anyway I hope this chapter make's you guys happy, well, happy that I updated anyway haha!**

**Once again, thank you and have a wonderful Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate :)**

**On with the thank you's!**

**wolfsbane92: Thank you for all of the reviews! Those made my day :D and haha I'm reading your storys there lovely3**  
**GETOUTOFMYHEADEDWARD: Yeah, he does screw up but that's okay and as for your question, it's okay :) Trinity and Emily are both pregnant, but you find out about that in Catch Me I'm Falling.**  
**lani'sworld: thank you as always for the lovely reviews and yes they are dating now! :) the guys are okay, except for Paul :( you'll find out more about that next chapter!**  
**S K B C: We haven't spoke in so long! I hope your doing well! These chapters have def. helped with my writers block, a special thanks to you! :) Thank you for the reviews.**  
**Twilightgurl1917: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
**Hart Broken Gurl: :D thank ya!**  
**twilightgirl00000001: thank you i'm so glad to hear you like it! I hope you like this chapter!**  
**gene14: Thank you very much!**  
**yummizummi: Haha! I typed! I typed! haha, I wrote as fast as I could! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**  
**.Lover.2009: :) I updated, I hope you like it. Thank you loads for the review!**

**Anyways guys, thanks so much for the reviews and for reading!**

**-E.B. **


End file.
